


Confession

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever heard of the mech who cried Cyberwolf?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

“Was it meant to do that?”

Wheeljack shrugged as he peered down at the charred and fused wires inside what remained of a rather mangled device. “I don’t think so.” He said as he pulled his hand away with a yelp and a shower of sparks.

“Well, trust you to make it explode.” Some mech muttered from the back of the growing crowd.

Wheeljack tilted his head as his vocal indicators flashed in what had come to be recognised as a clear sign of amusement. “It wasn’t me.”

“Right.” The disbelieving tone said it all as several optical ridges rose.

“No really, cross my spark and swear to Primus, it wasn’t me.” The fins flickered with indignation.

Several optic shutters flickered as that was processed before somebody asked the inevitable. “If it wasn’t you, who was it?” After all, it was a well known fact that Wheeljack was the only mech on the Ark who could, regularly and with little effort, bring down walls... and ceilings...

The soot dusted hand that rose in a corner of the room made several mechs jump as they realised that what they had taken to be part of the mangled wall was actually a rather dented shuttle. “I think I might be to blame this time.”


End file.
